


Поцелуй-ка

by ms_bitterherb



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animal Transformation, M/M, Magic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_bitterherb/pseuds/ms_bitterherb
Summary: И хватило же у кого-то совести называть даром ненужное свойство организма, за которое потом приходится платить до посинения (иногда даже в буквальном смысле – некоторые просто не знают меры)!





	Поцелуй-ка

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/343191) by dephigravity. 



Джаред ненавидел целоваться, ненавидел всем сердцем, но ничего поделать не мог. Он был должен. В смысле, велик был его долг за полученное при рождении умение являть миру истинную красоту каждого. И хватило же у кого-то совести называть даром ненужное свойство организма, за которое потом приходится платить до посинения (иногда даже в буквальном смысле – некоторые просто не знают меры)!  
В то пронзительное осеннее утро он плелся в свой киоск и мечтал о свободе не касаться губами ничьих губ, сколь бы потенциально прекрасными они ни были. По его расчетам выходило, что впереди еще пара лет долговых поцелуев, но забыть о гигиенической помаде хотелось уже сейчас. В небе остро звенела последняя яркая синь, ветер обдергивал с веток и насмешливо бросал в лицо листья, мечтать, мол, не вредно.  
Первой пришла рыжая, как лиса, тонконогая девушка с приятным лицом. Зачем ей, удивился мысленно Джаред, волосы перекрасить можно и без магии. Он вознамерился было озвучить свою мысль, но девушка глянула твердо в глаза и поставила на прилавок прикрытое листом лопуха лукошко.  
\- Мне не надо. Это вот ему, идиоту принципиальному.  
\- Ква, - донеслось из-под импровизированной крышки, и Джаред обмер: с лягушками ему иметь дело не доводилось.  
Он вздохнул и, зажмурившись, полез рукой под лопух. Под пальцы сразу попало скользкое и холодное, забилось-затрепыхалось, упираясь лапами в запястье. Джаред вытянул губы трубочкой и… не смог. Не открывая глаз, он сунул лягушку обратно в лукошко.  
\- А за что его так? – поинтересовался он, не удержался. Такие тяжелые проклятья насылались в исключительных случаях.  
\- За то что отказался оплачивать дар, придурок!  
Джаред ужаснулся – это было страшное преступление, даже помыслить о котором было тяжко – и восхитился. Но если он вернет лягушке истинную красоту, он тем самым принудит ее – его, Джаред, его – отдавать ненавистный долг.  
Лиса нетерпеливо постучала каблуком о каблук, и Джаред собрал волю в кулак. В конце концов, у него был свой долг, что ему до чужих проблем.  
Когда он, для верности опять зажмурившись накрепко, извлек лягушку на свет, та не сопротивлялась больше и покорно дала себя чмокнуть. Это… это было волшебно. Это было лучшее, что Джаред испытывал в жизни – сначала прохладные и скользкие, потом мягкие и… скользкие – уже от слюны – губы раздвинулись под натиском его языка, под рукой оказалась крепкая ягодица, прикрытая ветхой джинсой, сердце сошло с ума.  
\- Дженсен! – взвизгнула Лиса, и Джареду пришлось открыть глаза. Увиденное поразило его едва ли не больше, чем дважды дилинькнувший над головой колокольчик банковского вестника. «Джаред Т. Падалеки, явление истинной красоты, кредит погашен. Дженсен Р. Эклз, исполнение мечты, кредит погашен».  
Джаред впервые в жизни увидел истинную красоту. И он обожал целоваться.


End file.
